


Do It For The Vine

by Eriakit



Series: Blame It On The Discord [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Botani - Freeform, Come Inflation, Corruption, Inflation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Sentient Plants, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, except with sap, gods im so sorry, of the leafy variety, so before i go any further i would just like to say im sorry, this just keeps getting worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Thrall is captured by the Botani and discovers they've come up with some new ways to corrupt orcs.
Relationships: Botani/Thrall
Series: Blame It On The Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570960
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Do It For The Vine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [Merrysva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrysva/gifts).



> I'm sorry for so many things but I am most sorry for the title. Not sorry enough to change it, but sorry all the same.

Thrall shook his head, blinking groggily as he came to. He'd been walking, just stretching his legs, not more than a yard out of the bounds of Beastwatch, when something had grabbed him. He remembered something, many somethings, wrapping around his limbs and a bitter, dusty flavor on his tongue - he grimaced, though it had faded - and then nothing else. Prying open bleary eyes, he tugged at what was binding his hands above his head. His weak struggles earned him nothing more than scratches as something sharp cut lightly into his skin. Thorns, and... he squinted up at his wrists. Yes, thorns and vines. Thorns _on_ vines, which were wrapped around his... everything, really. They wound around his wrists, between his fingers, down his arms to his shoulders. he looked down and saw similar bindings on his legs, though each ankle was wrapped separately, and his legs were slightly spread.

He frowned in confusion, head still muggy. He was naked. He most definitely had _not_ been naked when he headed out, so who had removed his clothes? Why? There was a soft rustling and the leaves that surrounded him parted as a rather large Botani pushed through them. Thrall opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped short by another vine shoving its way into his mouth, wedging into the hinge of his jaw, faster than he could snap his teeth shut. It wrapped itself tightly around his head and bent it back so he was staring up at his wrists again. Frustrated and scared, he bit down, only to release it in shock as the vine in his mouth, as well and the ones around the rest of him, all suddenly stabbed him with their thorns. He whimpered and watched through watery eyes as the ones around his hands retracted their thorns until they were small, barely-there points again, and felt the small spines on the one in his mouth pull back until it was smooth once again. He panted harshly through his nose and tried to bend his head forward to watch the Botani only for another vine to wrap itself around his throat.

The Botani's voice, low and raspy like the rustling of leaves, would have been soothing in a more friendly setting. "Do not harm the vines, and they will not harm you." Thrall didn't want to take the word of his captor - _captive again, held so easily, too weak to fight off anyone- no_ \- but he had little choice. It did make a bit of sense, as well. Many plants he knew of would respond to damage... just not usually in such a complex manner. He nodded as best he could. "Good." The Botani walked closer to him, and Thrall could feel his - its? - eyes dragging over him. He shuddered. "Relax, allow the vines to do their work, and this should be painless. We have found that the process is less damaging to the vines when the orcs experience pleasure, rather than pain." Pleasure? What - Thrall jerked, thrashing about in the vines' secure hold as first one, then two vines slid up his thighs to his ass. _They wouldn't, why would they, they don't they're_ \- he shrieked behind his vine gag as the slender tip of one vine reached his hole and began to press and squirm its way into him.

"You have been told - relax. You have no hope of freeing yourself. You will not escape." Thrall tuned out the rustling monotone, still attempting - futilely - to writhe away from the intrusion to his body. It didn't hurt, that much was true. It was slender and smooth and slippery-tacky in a way Thrall had never experienced, but which gave it lubrication enough to slide further into him in fits and starts. His mind buzzed with a strange, unwelcomely pleasant feeling and he fought it, redoubling his efforts to free himself. He shrieked again as a leafy hand brushed over his stomach, refocusing on the Botani before him. "Perhaps you require more of the pollen. That is rare - you are strong willed. This is interesting. Be sure to breathe."

Thrall froze in pure shock as his gag removed itself, head lolling forward without the pressure keeping it bent back. He gurgled, mouth full of saliva - something had been coating that vine, too, tasting strangely dusty, yet warm in a way that made his mouth water involuntarily. Before he could cough enough to clear his mouth of the gathered drool and yell out for help - or beg to be freed - he wasn't sure, the gag was replaced by a thicker vine, and instead of wedging open his jaw it shoved down over his tongue to his throat. It was inside before he could gag on the intrusion. The taste was even stronger now, making his throat feel both numb and flushed with heat. He swallowed reflexively and the vine went deeper before stopping itself. He blinked tears out of his eyes and looked to the Botani, heart pounding with confused terror. It was just thin enough he could still breathe through his nose, but not easily, and combined with his fear-fueled panting he wasn't getting enough air. His head spun. The Botani nodded approvingly. "Not perfect, but good. Continue to breathe, you require air. The vines shall continue. The pollen and sap will help."

Thrall swallowed again and shuddered as the vine moved, just slightly, out and then back into his throat. It made the flavor stronger and Thrall's stomach turned as he realized that whatever they were drugging him was getting stronger as the flavor grew more and more appealing. He keened around his mouthful as the vines on his thighs - still while the one in his mouth had situated itself - moved again, more of the small tendrils reaching his hole and pressing inside. They moved apart, spreading him, and his throat worked the vine inside it again with an aborted gulp. The vines in his ass continued working until he felt something _give_ , their tugs no longer as abrupt and straining, less tension in his spine and his hole relaxing around their probing tips. Another, larger vine - as thick as his own cock, at least, if not thicker - pressed in between the smaller ones. He groaned low in his throat at the sensation, not horrible and worse for that, as it pressed in and retreated rhythmically. Soon it was so deep he could only really feel a sense of pressure where its end was. He felt so much warmer, flushed and heady, as if he'd had just the right amount of ale. He wanted the feeling gone but it only grew stronger and stronger until, finally, it became uncomfortable. He was sweating, panting around the vine as the heat grew unbearable, and the Botani gently petted his belly again before a light rain of golden dust fell down on them.

The Botani met his eyes for the first time. "Breathe." Thrall breathed. He breathed as deeply as he could, the light dust tickling as it entered his nose, and a shudder rocked through him. Nothing had changed, but everything felt... better. His shoulders felt pleasantly strained instead of almost overtaxed, his throat felt used but not _abused_ , his ass clamped down on the vine inside of it and he moaned. The Botani nodded at him again, and Thrall could feel, somehow, that it was pleased. He was strangely happy about pleasing it. He arched into the vine's next thrust, unable to stop himself, not even knowing if he wanted to stop. He felt it the smaller ones twine around the largest, moving inside of him, and shivered and spread his legs as far as the vines would allow him as they moved over something inside his ass that had him seeing stars. The vines let him spread his legs even further apart and he moved his fingers to pet the main one holding him up in thanks before he could think better of it.

He was stretched wider than he would've believed possible now that the vines had wrapped to form a solid shaft inside of him, and he whined happily as they developed odd little bumps. He was fairly sure they were where spines would shoot free, but he trusted them not to harm him unless he harmed them - and it felt _incredible._ The Botani began rubbing his stomach in even, circular motions, and he didn't understand why until he looked down the line of his body. He belly was swollen, perhaps with sap, or the vines themselves, or something else - he didn't know. He arched into the Botani's hand and it nodded at him again. "The vines are nearly done. For now." Thrall's eyes rolled back in his head as the vines thrusted harder, quicker, inside of him. The Botani's hand wrapped around his cock - he wasn't sure when he had gotten hard, but he felt a twist in his gut as he realized it had been before the dust- the _pollen_ \- and Thrall's eyes squeezed shut at the odd, leafy texture. The Botani's other hand remained on his stomach, and something about the soothing pressure against the backdrop of so much pleasure and discomfort combined sent him over the edge as the vines all filled him again, and again, and _again_ \- He came to as the vines slid out of him, the Botani supporting his weight easily. It patted him in a stilted mimicry of comfort. "We will resume after you have rested." He was laid down to rest in the leaves at his feet, the vines that had been holding him - that had been _fucking_ him - supporting and covering him. He didn't doubt that if he tried to escape they would bind him again. He caught sight of stairs made of branches as the leaves parted for the Botani again. When the vines woke him by spreading his limbs some time later, the Botani looking on approvingly, he told himself he didn't help them position him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally years ago, back when I was hating life farming lovely charms in the Everbloom. Then some friends and I started bitching about Thrall, and I was like "man fuck Thrall and fuck these Botani - actually, they can fuck EACH OTHER" and Merry and Drago and a couple others in the discord (who are evil) were all "WRITE IT WRITE IT WRITE IT" and here we are.
> 
> I don't have any defense I just wanted it shown on the record that this isn't like, something I thought up while getting off, or something. There were REASONS.


End file.
